drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Europäischer Drache
Der Europäische Drache 'ist wohl eine der bekanntesten hypothetischen Drachenarten, basierend auf europäischen Volkssagen. Diese stammen vor allem aus dem britischen Raum. Als eigene Art wurde er von Dr. Ernest Drake (Europäischer Drache, ''Draco occidentalis magnus), John Topsell ('''Europäischer Standarddrache), den Machern von Dragon's World (Bergdrache) und Joschua Knüppe (Eurovenator anglicus) beschrieben. Allgemein Europäische Drachen wohnen in Höhlen. Oft wird beschrieben, dass sie Schätze horten. Zur Verteidigung, aber auch zum Erlegen der Nahrung, verwenden Europäische Drachen ihre scharfen Krallen, Zähne, Hörner, sowie ihr Feuer und ihre wuchtigen Drachenschweife. Körperbau Man erkennt ihn gut an den meist vier Beinen und zwei Flügeln sowie an der farbigen Schuppenhaut, wodurch er den Archetypen des Westlichen Drachen repräsentiert. Diese Drachenform ist in europäischen, vor allem britischen, Legenden häufig und stellt in der modernen Fantasy den vorherrschenden Drachentypus dar. Dennoch handelt es sich beweitem nicht um die ursprünglichste Form von Drachen-Darstellungen. Legenden mit schlangenartigen Drachen wie dem Lindwurm oder Drakon gibt es schon wesentlich länger und sind weiter verbreitet. Ernährung Was die Ernährung angeht, gehen europäische Sagen meist von Vieh aus. Jedoch werden auch Menschen getötet, wenn sie den Drachen oder dessen Junge bedrohen. Vermutlich jagt der Drache auch andere große Säugetiere, was in Sagen jedoch nicht erwähnt wird, da er damit den Menschen nicht schadet. Fortpflanzung Vermutlich sind Dracheneltern sehr liebevoll und fürsorglich zu ihrem Nachwuchs, wie dies bei intelligenten Raubtieren üblich ist. Die Eier werden in den Hort gelegt, wo es am sichersten für die Jungtiere ist. Ein Elternteil bleibt immer bei den Eiern, während der andere Elternteil Nahrung sammelt. Unterschiedliche Darstellungen Bergdrache (Dragon's World) thumb|left|250px|Bergdrache im FlugDie Bergdrachen aus der Dokufiction „''Dragon's World – Unglaubliche Entdeckungen im Reich der Drachen''“ haben im 15. Jahrhundert in europäischen und asiatischen Gebirgen gelebt. Mittlerweile sind sie ausgestorben. Fähigkeiten Die Bergdrachen haben eine Flugblase, in denen sie eine Mischung aus Wasserstoff und Methan ansammeln, die bei der Verdauung entsteht. Damit haben sie genug Auftrieb, um fliegen zu können. Außerdem ist das Gas der Brennstoff für ihr Feuer, das sie mit platinhaltigem Gestein, dass sie zusätzlich zu sich nehmen, entzünden. Die Schwanzspitze eines Bergdrachen ist scharf genug, um die Rüstung eines Ritter durchdringen zu können. Von seinem Vorfahren, dem ''Meeresdrachen'', hat der Bergdrache ein Gen geerbt, das verhindert, dass sein Gewebe einfriert und ihn so gegen die Kälte in den Bergen schützt. Die Eier haben eine feuerfeste Schale, damit sie beim Brüten vor den Flammen der Eltern geschützt sind. Zum Überprüfen der Nesttemperatur hat die Art Hitzefühler in der Zunge. Verhalten Ursprünglich hat diese Art auch flachere Gebiete bewohnt, sie wurde jedoch durch die Menschen immer weiter zurückgedrängt, so dass sie sich in Gebirgsregionen zurückziehen musste. Die Weibchen bekamen normalerweise alle acht Jahre Jungen. Fanden sie aber kein Männchen, fielen sie am Jahresende in Winterstarre und wurden das nächste Jahr aufs Neue im Herbst einen Monat lang paarungsbereit. Sie versuchten dann, die Aufmerksamkeit von Männchen auf sich zu ziehen, indem sie Duftstoffe und glänzende Gegenstände, wie metallene Rüstungen von Rittern, in ihrem Revier verteilten. Da die Art bereits am Aussterben war und als Einzelgänger lebte, haben männliche Drachen teilweise gewaltige Strecken zurücklegen müssen, um eine Partnerin zu finden. Wird ein Drache aus der Winterstarre gerissen, kann er danach, aufgrund seines verlangsamten Stoffwechsels, nicht sofort wieder Feuer speien. Haben sich trotz aller Schwierigkeiten zwei Drachen gefunden, kommt es zu einem Paarungstanz, bei dem das Weibchen das Männchen testet. Dabei schrauben sich beide erst hoch in die Luft und verkrallen sich dann an den Hinterbeinen des jeweils anderen, um dann so in einen Sturzflug über zu gehen. Lässt das Männchen zu früh los, hat es seine Chancen vertan. Bergdrachen schmelzen mit ihrem Feuer Höhlen in das Eis der Gletscher, die sie dann bewohnen. Dort erbauen sie auch ihr Nest, das aus Felsbrocken, Holz, Zweigen und Asche besteht und einem Brennofen ähnelt und legen dort ein bis zwei Eier. Da es in den Bergen zu kalt ist, müssen diese ständig mit dem Feuer der Eltern gewärmt werden, die Temperatur darf dabei nicht unter 25°C fallen. Die Männchen neigen aber dazu, die Jungen gerade so am Leben zu halten, da bei niedrigeren Temperaturen das Wachstum von Weibchen begünstigt ist. Dies ist für den Nachwuchs allerdings sehr gefährlich. Während der ersten Tage der Brutzeit bleibt ein Elternteil beim Nest, das andere geht jagen. Drachenweibchen sind aber nach der Paarung aggressiver, auch dem eigenen Männchen gegenüber, weshalb es Geschenke, für gewöhnlich weiter Steine für das Nest, bringt um die Höhle betreten zu dürfen. Nach der kurzen Zeit des Zusammenlebens zieht das Männchen weiter und das Weibchen kümmert sich allein um den Nachwuchs. Nach 30 Tagen schlüpfen die Jungen dann. Auch jetzt sorgt die Mutter sich um ihren Nachwuchs und ist ständig auf der Jagd. Die Drachen kratzen auch Mineralien aus den Felswänden, die sie zum Überleben und Feuerspeien benötigen. Sie sollen außerdem um ihre toten Familienmitglieder getrauert haben. Europäischer Drache (Dragonology) Der Europäische Drache (Draco occidentalis magnus) ist in den Dragonology-Büchern eine der am Besten beschriebenen Drachenarten. Er wird neben dem nahe verwandten Frostdrachen als Westlicher Drache kategorisiert. Ihr Verbreitungsgebiet sind die Gebirge Europas und vereinzelt auch Nordamerikas oder Asiens. Laut Dr. Drake sind Europäische Drachen eine der Drachenarten, die sprechen und sogar schreiben können. Sie lieben Rätsel und können sich auch mit Menschen anfreunden. Dennoch machten sie als Raubtiere den Menschen immer wieder Probleme, da sie deren Vieh fraßen. Jedoch sollen sie den Menschen die Schrift in Form von Futhark-Runen beigebracht haben. Europäische Drachen horten Schätze, welche die weiche Stelle am Bauch des Drachen schützen und bei der Balz eine Rolle spielen, wenn das Männchen dem Weibchen Edelsteine schenkt, um sie von sich zu überzeugen. Die Edelsteine sind auch der Grund, warum, wenn die Drachen sich für menschliche Beute entscheiden, überwiegend Jungfrauen entführt werden. Diese tragen meist einfach mehr Schmuck. ''Eurovenator anglicus'' (Dragons of the World) Hauptartikel: Eurovenator anglicus In Dragons of the World wird die Drachenart Eurovenator anglicus beschrieben, welche zwar ein Wyvern ist, aber für die Mythen europäischer Drachen als Vorbild gedient haben soll. Unterarten In manchen Werken wurden Unterarten des Europäischen Drachen beschrieben, die sich durche einige Spezialisierungen vom Normaltypus unterscheiden. *Dr. Ernest Drake beschreibt in seinem Kompendium der Drachologie den Tunguska-Drachen, welcher größer wird, eine schwarze Haut hat und anscheinend in Sibirien lebt.Dr. Ernest Drake (2009), Drake's Comprehensive Compendium of Dragonology, S.11, Candlewick Press, ISBN 978-0763646233 *Die Londoner Kryptozoologische Gesellschaft (CSL) beschreibt den Irischen Drachen (Draco magnificens goidelis), der nicht an Land, sondern in Gewässern lebt.Andrea Dee & Angelika Gredenberg (2000), Das große Buch der Ungeheuer - Mit über hundert Fabelwesen aus allen Erdteilen, S.33, Tosa, ISBN 978-3854922254 Galerie EuropäischerDrache.jpg|Kopf eines Bergdrachen EuropäischerDrache2.jpg|Zwei Bergdrachen bei der Balz Drachenhöhle.jpg|Ein Bergdrache vor seiner Höhle Leichnam.jpg|Ein toter junger Bergdrache Bergdrache.jpg|Ein Bergdrache im Flug Dragonology.jpg|Zeichnung eines Europäischen Drachen von Dr. Ernest Drake EuropDracheAnatomie.jpg|Anatomie des Europäischen Drachen nach Dr. Ernest Drake Eu.DracheBaby.gif|Jungtier eines Europäischen Drachens SMOK.jpg|Holzstich des berühmten Wawel-Drachen Kirchner-Drache.jpg|Holzstich des Drachen von Rhodos von Athanasius Kircher Drachenstich2.jpg|Ein Ritter tötet den Drachen von Furth im Wald Drachenstich.jpg|Der neue, robotische Drache des Further Drachenstichs DracoBambergensis.jpg|Draco bambergensis Viperzahn.jpg|ein roter Drache DracheAni.gif|Animation eines fliegenden europäischen Drachen Drache.jpg|Silhouette eines europäischen Drachen von oben Dragonskel.jpg |Skelett eines europäischen Drachen mit englischer Beschreibung dragonmusc.jpg|Muskelbau eines Europäischen Drachen mit englischer Beschriftung finalskin.jpg|Körper eines Europäischen Drachen mit englischer Beschriftung Eurovenator by hyrotrioskjan.jpg|''Eurovenator anglicus'' aus Dragons of the World Siehe auch *Dragonet *Westliche Drachen Quellen * Dragon's World – Unglaubliche Entdeckungen im Reich der Drachen Nachweise en:European Dragonpl:Smok_europejskiro:Dragon_European Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Dragon's World Kategorie:Dragonology Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen Kategorie:Drachenarena-Archiv